Negima: Full Moon Rising
by SheldOg21
Summary: Mages,Vampires and Warwolfs....oh *@%#! When Nodoka is turned into a warewolf, everone goes off on a adventure to turn her back to normal.....but does she really want it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers welcome to Negima!?:Full Moon Rising now to any Twilight fans(I hope that you will still read this after what you read next) I must say I HATE TWILIGHT so that means I didn't get this story idea from New Moon as you read on you will understand why I chose this tittle, so read on! (sorry its short)**

All the warewolf rumors are pure bull

just because the moon gives us power

doesn't mean we only go bump in the night

We are Lycans,and were here all day

by

???

100 years ago- random field

In a green field two strong mages were in a duel. It was a fierce battle between masters of Ice. One mage was warring a dark blue coat and a blood red fang symbol on his back. The other mage needs no description its the undead mage herself Evangeline.

"Come on Eva I thought you were better than that. After all, I trained you."yelled the blue mage. Eva through a ice shard at him.

"Shut up will you, I'm tired of your mouth. Why do you think I left."Eva snapped back.

Eva was tired this fight was going on long enough and the sun was going to set soon.

"Hey Eva you look tired wana rest? Oh, and buy the looks of it this fight will be over soon." He made a sword of ice and charged. Eva did the same, and they matched each other swind after blue mage was knocked on his backside by a surprise attack by Eva.

"Ha it sesames you taught me too well Alphons-_sensei._" Eva laughed. She took one final swing at him but he blocked it with his hands.

"Oh Eva,Eva,Eva, remember my first lesson, always be mindful of your surroundings"

Alphons pointed upward. Evangeline looked up. All she saw was the full moon rising.

"Damn I thought I had more time." panicked Eva.

Alphons was laughing as a change started happening. He grew fangs and had hair all over. He bent down on his hands a knees ans he started to take a wolf like appearance.

Eva stared in horror as the transformation was complete,

"**HAHAHA looks like is over now, apprentice.**" yelled the wolf-Alphons. "**Now lets see whos stronger vampires or lycans!" **

**NEGIMA!?: FULL MOON RISING**

by SheldOg21

Present day-Mahora academy

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Evangeline in a cold sweat, as she sat up in her bed. "Damn that idiot,even after 100 years,he still gets under my skin."

Chachamaru quickly ran in to her maters room guns and swords in hand. "Master what is wrong. Is there an intruder?" Chacha ask sounding worried.

"No, Chachamaru it was just a bad dream" Eva said. Heart rate turning to normal. "What kind of dream?" ask the robot worried about her master. "Just the kind dream that brings up old memories." she said looking up at the moon.

The young teacher Negi Springfeild was done with his classes roden....er......talking earmne was scoping out the ladiers.

_"Wow. When did school girls get so hot!"_ Camo thought wile looking a some of the girls. A little trickle of blood came out his noes. Negi saw this "Camo are you staring at girls again?" Negi said being his goddy-two-shoes self. "Negi ,my brother if a man can't enjoy a women's features he dosen't deserve eyes." Camo said trying to sound cool.

"......forget I asked." Negi said under his breath "Any way, I need to see Maser Evangeline for some spell traning." The two headed off twards Eva's cabin.

**AN: It starts. My new story.I really need to stick to one story. I'm working on 3 as it is, maby I'll put NDW on haults.....**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. If I did this would so be a movie....or 2.

Hey its the start of a new adventure

a lot of weird stuff is going to happen

so you better be prepared or you'll

get lost. Wait, where are we going!?

By

Asuna

MAHORA ACADIMY(where else?)

Negi knocked on Evangeline's door. "Hello Master, are you in?". Chachamaru opened the door, "Hello Negi-sensei, Master is still in bed upstairs." Negi and Chamo walked in. Chachamaru garbed a tray with a tea set on it, "Would you like some sensei?" Chacha asked. Negi shook his head "No. Um, anyway is master not feeling well?". Negi recalled the last time he visited Evangeline when she was under the weather, "If she is I can come back later." Negi said hastily. "No." Chacha said "She just had a nightmare....I mean she's just tired." Chamo picked up on this "The Undead Mage her self.....had a nightmare? HAHAHAHAH".

The sound of a sharp object cutting air was heard. The next thing you know Chamo was pined to the wall. A ice shard was in his tail, fallowed by him yelling in pain. Evangeline appeared downstairs holding another shard "keep laughing and this will end up in your head, and what do you want boy?" Negi walked over to Chamo and pulled the shard out of his tail, then turned to Eva, "I'm here for training master."

"I'm canceling training for today, go home." Eva said before heading back upstairs.

After saying good buy to Chachamaru, Negi and Chamo left Eva's cabin. "That was weird of master to cancel training, maby she's sick?" Negi pondered. "SICK ya right! You saw how deadly her aim was, my tail will be in bandages for weeks." Chamo said wile rubbing his tail. "Well thats what you get for laughing at her." Negi said to his ermine buddy "But I still want to know what could master have a nightmare over?"

* * *

MAHORA ACADIMY(girls dorms)

Negi and Chamo headed back to his room. On the way they ran into two of Negi's students, Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki. "Hello you two" Negi said to them.

Konoka and Setsuna turned around. "Hey Negi we just came back from shopping. Tonight Setsuna and I will make dinner." Konoka said happily(like she always is).

"What do you mean Miss Konoka your the better cook, I'm still learning." Setsuna said sounding surprised. Before they could argue, Negi stepped in "Anyway we should hurry in side its getting cold."

"What do you mean sensei, its the middle of spring?" Setsuna said as the three walked in the door.

Asuna Kagurazaka, student number eight in class 2-A and Dummy Red of the class "Dummy Force"(or Baka Rangers) was having the biggest headache of her life.

She was sitting at a table stacked with books a pencil in he hand and a blank paper in front of her.

"Ohhhh great! The papers due in two days and I have writers block." Asuna said with a disappointed look on her face. She took a quick look at the book next to her _Romeo&Juliet_. She opened the book, looking over the pages. She stopped on the page of Romeo and Juliet's kiss on the balcony. Asuna turned red, just the thought of two peoples lips touching reminded her of her first kiss......with Negi. Asuna stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. "_That must be it.....who can think on an empty stomach_!" she thought.

The door opened as Negi, Chamo, Konoka and Setsuna walked in. "Hey Asuna we're back!" said Konoka. Asuna turned to them"Great ,now whens dinner, I'm starving!".

* * *

FOREST NEAR MAHORA

A clocked figure walked towards the edge of the forest, he placed his hand in fount of him. "A barrier, and a pretty strong one." the man pulled down his hood to reveal a youth about 25 years of age with light blue hair. He smiled, his fangs showing "This will be easy" the man grew hair all over and got on all four limb to take the form of a wolf. "Now it begins!" the wolf said as it leap towards the barrier.

EVANGELINE'S CABIN

An alarm went off in Evangeline's head. "Chachamaru ready up. Someone's entered the barrier." She and Chachamaru ran outside, as soon as the door opened Eva noticed something horribly wrong.

"No it cant be why is.........."

Dean's Office

Dean Konoe was playing chess with prof. Takahata.

"Hoho professor, I see checkmate in 3 turns" said Dean Konoe.

"I don't think so. Not if I do...." Takahata looked up at the Dean ready to explain the flaw in his plan. It just so happens that the dean was sitting by the window. As he looked on Takahata saw something he never expected to see at spring.

"Umm Dean why is....."

Girls Dorms(NAK's* room)

Negi was just about to turn in, but he had one last piece of "business" to take care of. Negi got out of bed and, headed into the bathroom.

After taking care of "business" , Negi looked up out the window and got one last look at the full moon. However, something wasn't right.

"Thats odd why is it snowing?" Negi wondered, but he was to tired to care as he headed off to bed.

Evangeline's Cabin

Eva and Chachamaru look on at the snow falling. Eva put her hand out and caught some. It reminded her of that day long ago.

_Flashback(Unknown area)_

A young....er.....less evil Evangeline was standing on a cliff that over looked the sea.

"Evangeline my apprentice, what might you be doing out here?" said a voice behind her. Eva turned around to meet he sensei Alphons.

"Alphons-sensei I was wondering what snow feels like. It never happens here." Eva said Alphons looked at her "_never seen snow huh?_" he thought. Alphons muttered a few words then it started snowing! Evangeline looked up to see the snow falling.

"Wow. Sensei is this snow?" she put her hand out to catch the snow flakes. Eva then gathered more snow an made it onto a ball

Alphons looked on an his student played in the snow. "Yes Eva. This is a spell I made, only a powerful ice mage can do it though. Keep training and maby you can do it one....." Alphons couldn't finish his speech due to a snowball being thrown in his face.

"Hahahaha!" Eva laughed as he started to wipe snow of his face.

_End Flashback_

Evangeline dropped the snow from her hands. She curled he hand into a fist

"Alphons is here. Chachamaru!" Eva said

"Yes Master?

"Lets not waist time"


End file.
